Forgotten Slayer
by Mezo 4 666
Summary: Vira was a slayer untill Kaiba converted her, now she is a vampire, and Yami her boyfriend is looking for her the annoying thing is that yami is a slayer and he must kill all vampires in London. read to find out more R&R i suck at summarys its not bad!
1. Default Chapter

Authors notes: Hiya this fic is about some vampires and some slayers. There are two main characters one slayer, one vamp. I don't wanna give any of it away so I'll stop telling you what it's about. This **chapter** is based in London 90 years before the black plague infested London. When they still used horses and carts for travelling, and the streets were paved in cobblestones. The actual **fic** is based 40 years before the black plague.

This chapter is just a starter so you know what happened to one of my main characters.

My OC (the main character I was telling you about ) is Vira, the Gothic X-slayer that is now a vamp. She wasn't immune to the bites and blood of a vampire, so she converted and is now slave to the darkness. She has black hair and usually wears leather boots, pants and tops. She has purple eyes and very pale skin.

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of YUGIOH but I do own any people I make up, like Vira.

This topic for this chapter is how Vira became a Vampire X-slayer. ENJOY

------------------------------

Vira walked down the street moving in and out of the light from the fire street lamps. She walked under a creepy looking bridge. 'If I want to find this vamp I'm gonna have to look everywhere' she thought to herself. Vira had a chill run down her back and knew something was up (literally). She stopped and looked up; two crimson red eyes were looking down at her. She pulled out her crossbow slowly and aimed for this thing, but the creature was too fast and disappeared into the darkness. "I know you're out there Kaiba" she hissed "you can't hide this time."

She walked out from under the bridge and climbed up onto a house roof. "Come on you freak" she hisses again. Vira jumped to the next roof like a cat stalking a bird but she wasn't stalking a bird. This was a vampire. One of the most feared creatures in London, and it was her job to kill them she was a slayer.

Kaiba was sitting just above her in the darkness. Watching and waiting for his time to attack. He stood up and jumped down onto her. Kaiba put his hands around her waist and squeezed as tight as he could. "Get off me" she yelled as best she could. "Come on I know you love every bit of this" he whispered in her ear. "Get off" she yelled. "You must be scared… I might convert you" "I know you cant!" she hissed "Your not a full blood slayer remember" he laughed. Vira didn't say anything she tried to pry his icy cold fingers from her, but he had a good grip around her waist. "I wonder if you'll taste like your mother?" Kaiba questioned. "Y-you killed her!" Vira stammered "Yes and she was one of the best I've ever had".

Vira felt rage building up inside her "You shall die at my feet for killing my mother!" she screamed. She twisted around and got lose from his grip. "Now you die!" she yelled. Vira pulled up her crossbow and shot into Kaiba's chest. "HA you think this hurts, you are sadly mistaken. Converting into a vamp is like flames inside of you but you wont die. Millions of swords being pushed into you heart. It feels like the pain will never go away. It feels like it lasts for a life time, and then you awake from the darkness and become a slave to the devil." He pulled the arrow out of his chest with no flicker of pain, and flew over to Vira. Kaiba plunged his fangs into her soft skin and sucked the life out of her. Then he cut his own wrist and dripped his blood into her mouth. "Now you see how much pain I've gone through" he laughed and left her lying on the street in the most agenising pain she will ever go through.

As she awoke the life rushed back into her veins and she was reborn into a life of darkness. Silhouetted figures fading fast from in her mind. All of them were her family and friends the ones she loved. They fell from her memory only lasting for a second, and then they just faded out of her life and memory forever. The only things she would remember from that day would be that Kaiba took her life and she would take his, for revenge.

-----------------------

OK sorry that was short but that's not really the fic it's just how she becomes and vampire. So hopefully nobody that reads my fic will be confused.

Remember R&R and I'll update sooner hopefully… oh and the next chapter will tell you why Vira is half blood.


	2. Vira Meets Yami Again

Authors notes: OMG thanks to all of my reviewers I'm super glad you all liked it. Okay I just wanna make something clear to everyone. I was making chapter 1 how she became a vamp. Just so people knew what happened. So I was trying to make it short, and I wasn't gonna make her hunt Kaiba for ages. As I said in the first chapter that wasn't the main part of the fic. This chapter is 50 years after Vira became a vamp. I'm hoping to make it clearer to anyone who reads this fic. Like how Vira is half blood, and anything else I can think of that would be good to put in. I just wanted to say my slayers are immortal unless a vamp kills them. It's the same for vamps but vies versa. Also Vamps and Slayers don't age when they hit 25 so they look 25 for the rest of their lives.

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of YUGIOH but I do Vira my very creepy OC and anyone else I make up (you'll see soon enough)

---------------------------------

Vira sat down at her old wooden desk, writing in her black leather diary. She had started writing in it ever since she had the encounter with Kaiba 50 years ago. She had sworn revenge for taking the life of her mother and her as a slayer. That and being a slayer was the only thing she could remember since that fateful day. As she wrote she had the feeling a slayer was near. She shut her diary, and moved to hide in the darkness of the room where the oil lamp would not reach. Vira watched and waited for the stupid thing to come and look for her. She knew that this new slayer would not stop until she was dead or it was dead. The reason she knew that was because she was like that when she was one of them. Dearing, pushing death to its limits. After a while the slayer came into the light. It spoke, these words she would never forget "Vira my love where are you?" Vira froze in mere shock from the words of this killer.

"Please come out Vira, I won't hurt you" he spoke in the softest tone she had ever heard. She knew he wasn't lying. So she stepped out into the light pushing death, seeing what this man would do to her. "Who are you?" she hissed. "You do not remember me" the man said. "Your right" she said softly as she could. _'If this guy isn't trying to kill me now he might be trustworthy'_ she thought. "What has he done to you? You're not like what you use to be" the man questioned sounding heart broken. "Who's 'he'?" Vira was starting to want to go, she didn't know this guy but he said he knew her. "Kaiba" he hisses "the sun of the devil himself the one who converted you into… this"

"How do you know Kaiba!" Vira said shocked this slayer knew the one who practically killed her. "Yes I know him" the man said. "How?" the young vampire questioned.

"Firstly I was your boyfriend and you were sent to kill him. It was 50 years ago when you were still a slayer…

-------FLASH BACK------

Vira was sitting on Yami's legs waiting for the high priestess slayer to tell her what vamp she was going to stalk today. She had been a slayer since she was 15, killing rogue vamps now then. She's 18 and is still alive. She had started just before her mother (Akashia) was killed by a vampire. Her mother was pushed into the sea with a stake plunged into her heart and bite marks on her neck, from the vampire she was meant to kill. Vira had no one but her father, but he was no slayer. So she had to go and live with Yami. It was not safe for her to stay with her father. He would be killed as soon as she started slaying again. She moved in with Yami and they got together after a year. It's been 5 years since Vira has seen her father although she dose write to him. 4 years after Yami and her got together.

The high priestess beckoned for Vira to come to her. She stood up and glided over to the queen slyer. "Tomorrow" she whispered "you will kill Kaiba prince of the vampires, will you except this vampire and make him... expire?" she laughed "Yes" Vira hissed.

The high priestess was a young woman she was around 27 back then. When she turned 20 she became queen of the slayer. She had purple hair and blood red eyes. She wore a black skirt, and knee high boots. She had a black blood stained top on and wore an iron tiara to show she was queen. Her name was Areal, she was Vira's sister. Vira also had a brother they called him Viper he was 20. He had brown hair and dark green eyes. He wore men's boots and leather pants. On the top half he wore a leather top. A black necklace to the style of a dog collar, but without the studs. He was destine to become a worrier and could defeat any vampire that got in his way.

Yami stood up "She cant!" he said. "And why not" Areal Questioned. "You know why!" Yami yelled. "I'm going wether you like it or not Yami. I know you mean well but I'm not 15 any more. I know what I'm doing" Vira said softly "there's no reason for you to stop me. You're only 2 years older than me, and I've been doing this sorter thing for four years now let me go" she pleaded. "He has no choice in this matter" Areal snapped. "You know what will happen" Yami yelled. "What will happen" Vira hissed. "Vira please go for a while I have to have a talk with your boyfriend" the young priestess whispered. "Why?" Vira questioned. "Go" Areal Yelled. Vira turned around and stormed out of the room.

"Why do you insist to telling her the truth?" Areal yelled at Yami "That would really go down well. Oh sorry Vira Kaiba, the one you've been sent to kill, killed your mother!" "It's better than having her killed at the feet of this guy, and her not knowing who killed her mother. Why won't you tell her?" Yami yelled back. "Because I'm scared she will go looking for him" Areal whisperer. "Then why have you sent her to kill him?" Yami questioned. "Because she is the only one that is able to kill him. The witch said she would kill him after she was converted around 100 years after… also if she knew she'd try again and again to kill him it wouldn't work!" she whispered. "What!" Yami yelled.

"Let her go… she wont remember you when Kaiba has done the deed, find a new life without her" "Never" Yami hissed "I only thought he would kill her that's bad enough, but converting I wont let you make her go". "Fate always gets its way even if you try to stop it" Areal said.

------END OF FLASH BACK------

"Do you see… I've come to make sure you do kill Kaiba. So you being sent wasn't the wrong thing" Yami whispered. "No, you can't be telling the truth… go!" Vira yelled. "But-" "Go!" Vira yelled again. "Fine" Yami said "if you wish it" "I wish it" she hissed.

Yami stood up and walked out of the door. He walked home in the rain to the mansion on the top of Blood Lust Hill. He knocked on the large oak door Areal came to it. "I told you not to go" she said "you didn't find her did you" "I did" he said. "Let me guess she wouldn't listen or she told you to leave or she tried to kill you" Areal said "come inside and tell me".

Yami walked into the house with Areal. They walked down a very large dark hallway. She skipped into the room on the left, and sat down on a blue couch by a window Yami followed. "Tell me what happened?" Areal asked. "Fine" Yami gave in to Areal's request "I found her sitting at a desk writing in a book. She sensed me and hid in the shadows. I called for her, and she came out-" Yami was interrupted by Areal "What did you say to get her to come out?" "I said… 'Vira my love come out' something like that" "Well she would have got a shock even before she talked to you…" Areal said "keep going what happened after that?"

"Well I told her what happened the day before she went to kill Kaiba" Yami said. "Did you tell her what happened the next day?" Areal questioned. "No… well when I finished she told me to go so I left" Yami hesitated "I told her what the witch said though" "What! She shouldn't know!" Areal yelled "I know, I know but-" Yami was cut off yet again. "Now she'll go after him because she knows she has to" Areal said "She didn't seem too intent on killing him because she was meant to. She just really despises him. It seemed she was plotting to kill him anyway" "I'm going with you next time" Areal said, "I must see her" "She's a powerful vampire Areal. She's not like any of the other vamps. She has a dark phase protecting her, more than anyone I've even seen" "I'm going to bed" Areal whispered. She stood up and walked out of the room. Yami knew she was going to come with him next time wether he like it or not.

After a while Yami walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. Viper was sitting on a stool eating bread he looked up. "Did you find her?" he asked. "Yes" Yami said "Where is she then?" "Why would she come home?" Yami asked. "So she can be a slayer again" Viper said. "Didn't Areal tell you she a vampire" Yami said. "My baby sister is a vampire!," Viper yelled "why am I the last to know!" "I would have thought she'd tell you" Yami said sounding very puzzled. "Who did it… I'll kill them!" "So that's why she didn't tell you" Yami said. "Why!" Viper yelled. "Because she knew you would try and kill him" "So what!" Viper said getting angry Yami was saying thing that didn't make sense "Why wouldn't she want me to kill 'him'" "No… Viper, Vira is destine to kill the one who converted her. Kaiba the prince vampire himself converted her, the most powerful vamp at the moment known to us. Vira is going to become the most powerful when she hits her best. She will kill him," Yami said (emphasising the she).

"I have to see her," Viper said "Ha Areal said that too and I'm going to say the same thing to you as I said to her, no" "Why?" Viper asked. "Because she is very powerful and will hurt you if she gets the chance. Anyway she's just going over what I said to her at the moment" "When are you going back?" Viper asked. "In two weeks" Yami said. "I'm going with you" Viper said and he stood up and walked out of the room.

'_They both want to come so I'm gonna have to go when they wont expect it' _he thought. Yami stood up and walked out of the room and up the stairs to his room. He sat down on his bed and thought over what Vira said to him and what he'd told her.

----------------------------------

Well there seems no point making it even longer even though it is quite longe. So I'll just stop there I don't like making super long chapters when it's just starting. Remember it's only the 2nd chapter. I'm thinking of more twists as I get deeper and deeper into the plot. So there will hopefully be lots of cliffhangers and things that you just wont expect LOL. Well maybe not cliffhangers I might do a few but not heaps. Anywayz remember to R&R and if I get more than… two reviews I'll update sooner LOL. Try to be either nice or helpful I don't really like flamez I've only had one for a diff fic and I would like it to stay that way. LATERZ. Ps sorry if its hard to readI was haveing trouble putting paragraphs in also if it seems like a paragraph shouldnt be in there I'm only trying to make it easier to read.

* * *


	3. Blood Lust

Authors notes: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm gonna try and get this chapter up soon. OK well I'm not too sure what I'm gonna do so if it's a little weird sorry, I have a few idea's that I'll probably put in but there not that important. Oh and if anyone knows what gun holders are called can you tell me cause I have no idea. Oh and the bar table bit where your like facing the bar tender I need to know what that is. I just got up to a bit of writing and remembered to tell you ppl, there are electric guitars and new drums like the one's we have now. The vampires are very far ahead of the humans with technology… just wanted to tell ya cause I knew if I didn't I'd probably get a review saying 'why are their electric guitars when its so long ago' :p.

Disclaimer: I don't own YUGIOH but I do own my OC Vira, Viper, Areal, and their parents more… I have lots of OC.

-------------------------------------

Vira lay on her bed thinking not about what Yami had said to her a week ago. She was thinking about going to a bar for some blood. Her vampire clan and other clans went there to drink, Vira went there because she had a job there. She wasn't a bartender or a waitress. She got the blood it wasn't the best job in the world, but she got payed 250 pounds each night. That was a lot back then. The man who owned the bar was rich from stealing money from the humans he killed, he liked the upper classed men and woman. So he usually got 1,000 pounds from each. Tonight Vira just wanted to sit and drink herself stupid. She decided she was going, for once she should go and meet other vampires. She never really did that. She was more of a loner than a meeter. Vira sat up on her bed and pulled on her boot. Then stood up and walked to the door. Her black leather trench coat was sitting on her iron chest (she keeped guns in) she pulled the trench coat off and put it on then grabbed a few guns just to be safe. The vamps were Vira lived would use guns agents slayers because the slayers would beat them if they didn't have them. She didn't really care if she came upon a slayer and she had no guns it was very easy to kill them. She would get a few cuts and maybe an arrow through her leg but nothing more.

Vira walked down the street and onto a main road there was an alleyway in the middle down the alley was the bar. When she got to the bar and knocked on the door. A man opened a little hatch a looked through. "password" he grunted. "95 dragons blood" Vira whispered. "Eh" the man opened the door "Vira it's not your day" he said. "I know I came for a drink" she said. "That's not like you… oh well" and he walked off leaving Vira. She walked up to the counter and sat down on a stool. "Finest blood you have" Vira hissed at the bar tender. "Be a sec Vira" the man grabbed a glass and put it in place. He flicked a blue tap blood rushed out of the tube below the tap. He passed the cup to Vira and she grabbed it.

"Got any good music playing today Eric?" she asked. "Yeah we got Blood-Lust in" "Great there my fav band" Vira smiled to her self. "That's good… hey you might meet them after their concerts they usually have a few drinks when they come here" Eric said "No I'm planning on going home early today" she said. "People always say that and they end up staying here 2 hours before sunrise… and that is our closing time" Eric laughed. "I'm going early" she hissed. "Okay, okay but you should stay later that's when it gets interesting" "I'll think about it" She said.

A man in a trench coat around Vira's age came and sat down. "Would you like me to buy you a drink?" he asked. "I've got one" Vira hisses "and if you continue to try and hit on me I'll have to kill you" "I'd like to see you try" the man said. "Ha that was the wrong thing to say" Eric said "your gonna get it now". Vira stood up she slowly walked over to this guy. "What's your name?" she hissed. "Tristan why do you want to know my name cause you want to date me" "Quite the opposite… I wanted to know so they knew what to put on your grave stone" she laughed. "Bitch!" Tristan yelled. Vira stood up not so gracefully as she normally would. "What did you call me?" she hisses. "I think the word was BITCH!" Tristan yelled. Everybody in the bar looked over at the dead man. Vira looked evilly at Tristan she knew what she was going to do. "Will I get kicked out of here if I do Eric" she questioned. Eric knew what she was going to do as well. "I'm not kicking you out Vira and I don't think Rob will" he points to the man that let Vira in "so you'll be safe". Vira smiled "Great".

She pulled out her spear knife she had on a strap on the side of her boot. "I didn't say knives" Tristan yelled. "Okay the easy way… I was only going to make it interesting but if you want to then what eva" She dropped the knife by Eric he picked it up so there was no cheating. Vira grabbed Tristan by the collar and pulled him over to her. She licked her fangs. "I'm going to enjoy this-" Eric butt in "Uh Vira you can't kill another vampire you know" "Yes I know the stupid rules I'm just gonna have some fun" She laughed. Vira pulled Tristan off the ground and threw him on a near by table. She then picked him back up and waked him on the face, her nails dug into his cold white skin blood then seeped out of the holes she had made. He yelled in pain she then stuch her nails into his stomach. "Ha" Eric said "so you went for the human sorta fight. I would have sworn that you would have done something vampish… oh well it was good to watch anyway".

Vira dropped Tristan on the ground; his brown hair splattered with his blood from the wounds Vira made on his face and stomach. She laughed "Do you still think I'm a bitch?" she asked "Owwwww" he moaned. Eric yelled to Rob "Hey come get this guy and throw him out". Rob turned around he grunted and came over "What?". "Get this guy out of here" Eric repeated. Rob grabbed Tristan by the hair and dragged him out. "I'll get you… Vira" Tristan yelled. "I'm sure you will" she laughed. Before Tristan could reply Rob had gone out of the door. The door slammed Tristans his sides he yelped in pain, then Vira could hear no more of his sufferings.

"So when is Blood-Lust coming in?" Vira asked. Eric looked at his watch "in… now, well soon anyway. There ment to be here at 2am and its 1:40 now". "So twenty minutes then" Vira said. "Yeah twenty minutes" Eric repeated. "I'm gonna go and sit at a table be alone for a while" Vira said quietly. "Okay see ya" Eric waved randomly Vira laughed at him and moved over to a table in the corner, the darkest she could see with no one sitting at. She hummed one of Blood Lust's songs quietly until she could hear screaming from ditsy little vamp girls. '_Blood Lust must be here'_ she thought_ 'Should I go over and see… na' _Vira took a sip of her blood, it tasted a weird so she decided to get a new drink a little less expensive this time. She stood up and got knocked over by and man carrying a guitar. The guy next to him grabbed Vira before she fell on the ground. The guy who had saved her had dark blue eyes and pitch black hair he had spiked it up somehow and looked very hot in his black trench coat. This was the first time she had liked the way a guy vamp looked, and she liked this one a lot.

"Are you okay" he asked "Ah yeah…" Vira looked into his eyes as he pulled her up so she could stand. "Oh I have to go I'm on stage soon… I'll come back after I've finished the concert" he smiled "Okay" she said as he turned around "wait what's your name?" "It's Trent" he smiled "and you" "Vira" she said uneasily "Okay well see ya later then" "Yeah later" she walked over to Eric, and Trent walked up to the stage to help with the instruments.

She sat down smiling. "I saw that" Eric said, "you like him don't you" "I'm not sure I've never seen him before" she said. "What do you mean you've never seen him before, he's in Blood Lust" Eric said. "I gathered that… I have never seen what the band looks like, only heard their music" "Oh well… what guy was it, either Trent or Jack". "Trent" Vira sighed "You do like him… is he coming to talk to you after the concert?" Eric asked. "Uh yeah" Vira whispered "hopefully just us two". "Doubt it" Eric laughed. "What do you mean?" Vira questioned. "You'll have a bunch of fan girls around you". "Oh fun" Vira said sarcastically putting her head on the bar table. "So you're staying later are you". "I guess so" Vira said with her hair over her face.

"You've dyed you hair… it has a purple tinge in it" "Ha yeah I did ages ago" Vira laughed "a few days after Yami came" "Who?" Eric asked. "Doesn't matter" Vira jumped. _'Shit that was close… he cant find out about my past of I'll be killed for sure'_ Vira thought. "Hey look the bands playing" Eric said. Vira looked over to the stage Trent was singing and playing the guitar. "Do you want me to tell you who's who?" Eric asked. "Okay" "Well you know who Trent it… Zarea is the chick playing the drums with blood red hair. Jack is the one on the left of Trent with dark brown hair, and the one on the right of Trent is Maric with the blond hair… it's funny the hole band except Maric dyed their hair. Zarea had black hair she look's much better with red. Trent had brown hair and look's better with black. Jack had blond hair and looked better with blond than dark brown but he still looks good-" Vira cut in

"No more please I can't take it any more" she smiled. "fine" Eric sighed. "I want to listen to the music" Vira said. "Okay I'll go talk to someone else then". "You go do that" Vira said steering into Trents eyes as he steered into her's. After half an hour the band stopped they played 10 different songs, then got shouted at the crowed in the bar to do one more so they did. When they had finely finished Trent came over to Vira.

"Hey cutie" "Watch it Trent" Vira joked "or I'll have to call you hottie". "Did I hear wrong" Eric asked " did you just let Trent hit on you" Eric looks at Trent "she likes you if she did" "Shut up Eric" Via said. "Bye" he said and walked off very fast. Vira stood up "I better go its getting too noisy, and I need to get home for at least 2 hours before sun rise" "No stay… do you want to go for walk, somewhere away from here" Trent asked. "Ummm yeah okay" Vira gave in to Trents requests. Trent stood up and grabbed Vira's hand. She looked down, '_should I pull away?'_ she asked herself _'na'_. Vira liked this guy and she could tell that he liked her.

They both walked out of the bar and down the dark ally. "What's the time Trent?" Vira asked. "Ummm" Trent looked at his watch "4 am". "We have lots of time" Vira smiled. After they got passed the road they crossed the old train tracks to get into Central Park. There was a bit of light flickering from the fire lamps posted every one hundred metres. Vira looked up into the stars in the sky, they were the most bright she had ever seen them they sparkled like her eyes us to when she was a slayer. She was starting to remember things only little bits of her memory would come to her then fade just as fast. "Lets go sit over there" Trent said pointing to a bench. They walked over to it and sat down. It was getting lighter every 10 minutes and Vira was getting nerves, but Trent didn't seem to mind so she just lay her head on his shoulder and slowly fell asleep.

Vira got woken up abruptly by Trents yelling and shaking. She sat up. "What?" she said sleepy. "The sun… it's coming NOW!" Trent yelled. Vira sat up straight away and saw that Trent was right and it was very light. "What do we do?" Vira said panicking. "I don't know these parts very well" "Where are we?" Vira asked. "Were in Central Park remember" Trent said. "Oh… we can get to my house in ten minutes if we hurry. We could probably get in there before the sun hits us" Vira said standing up Trent stood up too. "Lead the way" he said. Vira ran left down the path the trees were every where. Trent and Vira got to the main road out of Central Park.

"My house is there…" Vira said pointing to an old house on a hill "come on lets go". Trent nodded and they ran across the road to the house on the hill. They got to the front door and opened it, the light was very bright… for them but luckily the sun wasn't up yet. They both ran to the house and opened the door. The darkness hit their eyes and revived their energy. "Is this house boarded up no light gets into the rooms?" Trent asked. "Of corse" Vira said "I have two coffins come with me and you can pick one". Vira walked up the stairs with Trent behind her looking at the lamps that weren't burning, and the spiders lurking around in the holes in the rooms.

"This way" Vira said turning into a blood red room. There was bricks around the room like a castle, and red velvet curtains around the boarded up windows. The floor was covered in black carpet that Vira had got from her vamp boss. She also had black glass light shades hanging off of the roof. There was a huge fireplace on the left and a bathroom door to the right. She also had a big bookshelf with red, black and purple books on it there was also a silver-backed book in the middle. "I see that vamps helped you design your room… I really like it, its better than any other room I've been in" Trent said. "Thanx… oh yeah I did get vampires in to help me with my room" Vira said smiling "oh this way to the coffins".

She walked over to the bookshelf. "Let me guess you're going to pull that sliver-backed book off slightly" Trent said. "Well you'd think that" Vira said pulling off the silver book she slowly opened it. Trent came over to see what she was doing. "That's not a book" he said leaning over Vira's shoulder. "I know that's what confuses people that are lurking around my room" Vira said "it's got a key in this pocket here" She pulled a little tassel and a key dropped out of the silver backing. "Come with me" she said quietly. Vira walked over to the fireplace and pushed in a brick that was sticking out a little. A keyhole popped out of the brick next to the one she pushed. Vira put the key into the keyhole and turned it left until it clicked twice then she turned it right until it clicked 3 times. The back of the fireplace moved to the right behind it was a staircase. "Coming?" She asked.

"Yeah" he said. She walked into the fireplace to the stairs they went down in a spiral. Vira started going down the steps so Trent walked in after her. It took about four minutes to get to Vira'' coffin room. This new room was a lot like the other room it too had castle style bricks around the room and it had black glass light shades hanging on the roof. There was no carpet though and no bookshelf, it did have a fire place but this one was smaller than the last it was set next to the staircase on the right. It didn't have any windows so there was no velvet curtains. There was a bathroom door on the left of the stair's.

Vira walked over to, two long rectangles on the ground they were covered in black velvet. Vira pulled off one of the black sheets of the closet rectangle. It was a very large coffin, Vira pulled the sheet of the second coffin. They were basically in every way alike both had black as their main colour and silver on the handles and edges of them. Vira opened one of them inside was cushioned with purple velvet on the lid was a light at the top of the coffin going from side to side and taking 10 cm long ways. Vira pointed to it "You can read books in the coffins with this light". "You could fit 3 vamps in these coffins" Trent said. "I got them made for me I didn't like just the single, and you can fit 4 vamps in them both. There also 40 more deep than the ordrnary coffins. I got two because if I had and extra person with me they could use one, and I got them to fit 4 people rather than two because I could have 3 more vamps with me and we could all sleep in a coffin" Vira smiled.

"These are way better coffins than the band uses and I thought you could only get single and double coffins" Trent said laughing. "So what one do you want?" Vira asked. "The one you're in" Trent said hopeing Vira would say okay. "Uh no I only just meet you" Vira said Trent got shot down so he gave up instead of being kicked out of the house. "You can choose" he said "Okay then this one" Vira said sitting on the right one "we better get ready for a sleep… what's the time?" "Uh 7 am" he said.

"No wonder I'm tired" she said laughing "come with me the bathrooms over here" Vira walked into the bathroom and opened a cupboard under the black sink. There were spar stuff in there she gave in a pile of stuff and grabbed her toothbrush. "Use this for now" she said. "Trent grabbed his tooth brush Vira gave him and put some tooth past on it. After 5 minutes of getting stuff done and having a drink of blood or water they hoped into their coffins and went to sleep.

-----------------------------------------

How was that for a 3rd chapter remember to tell me in your review if you liked it… plz review. Okay well all I've got to say is review. I'll update sooner if I get more than 2 reviews. Yawn :O I'm soooo tired so I'm gonna stop there. Laterz.


End file.
